


Kisses

by thawrecka



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-28
Updated: 2002-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and romance novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

Fred reads romance novels sometimes. They don't make much sense to her. The characters are strange and the plots are awful. They say strange things like 'and before she knew it they were kissing'.

Fred wonders how anyone could not realise they're about to be kissed. She hasn't the most experience but she has always known. The way men look at you beforehand, the tilt of their head, the rapidly expanding view of their face. She thinks a man would have to have super-speed to kiss her before she knew it.

She has odd thoughts in lectures sometimes. She wonders how her lecturers react to a slimy tongue in their mouth, how fast they've been kissed.

*****

When she meets Angel Fred thinks he might be fast enough to kiss her before she knew it. He never does, though, which disappoints her.


End file.
